


《他是星灵族》155

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt
Kudos: 1





	《他是星灵族》155

155  
赫宰为了哄整日待在家的小老虎开心，便买了架木质的秋千置于院落之中。

初夏的午后。  
东海抱着BADA坐在秋千上打盹儿，赫宰则接了根PVC水管，例行每礼拜清洗一次家中停放的车辆。  
由于两人之间隔了段距离，东海只好循着出水的声响朝不远处的赫宰看去，隐约见对方赤裸着上半身——东海赶忙戴好眼镜，小痴汉出动，盯盯盯。  
接着，就对怀里的BADA炫耀：“我的赫虽然瘦，可身上的肌肉却很大块，你有没有看到？”  
老实说，自BADA早年做完绝育手术后，就对狗世间的男欢女爱提不起多少兴趣。更何况这个叫李赫宰的，恨不得每晚压着它心爱的漂亮主人又舔又啃。至于它的主人——我可怜的主人，就是那个坏家伙害你整宿落泪求饶。如果我来世有出息能做一只大型犬，绝对要一口咬掉那人的命根，替你报仇。  
而后，还朝正在洗车的赫宰汪汪叫去几声。

赫宰朝犬吠声的方向投来目光，恰好与东海四目相交。  
只见阳光倾洒在他家漂亮宝贝发红的脸上，可他哪里能猜到东海心下的七分羞赧与三分渴望，反还大了些声音唤道：“海海，外面晒，你去屋里待着吧。”  
东海这厢仍在欣赏着日光浴下的健美帅哥，哪里舍得就这样一走了之。于是心生出格局不大的伎俩——先是摘下眼镜，再向车旁的赫宰‘求助’：“赫~我眼睛疼，好像进了什么东西，你过来帮我看看。”  
赫宰自然不敢怠慢东海眼睛上的问题，所以立马擦净手，不顾上身还湿着，就一路跑到东海身边。  
旋即矮下身，捧起宝贝儿的脸颊，注意力全都放在那双如宝石般闪耀的大眼睛上，并温柔询问：“哪里疼？”  
东海没有回答，笑容中透出几分狡黠。  
只片刻后，赫宰察觉到外裤的拉链已被对方解开——东海倒是个肉食主义者，二话不说直捣黄龙，肉乎乎的手掌包裹住赫宰半勃的性器，嘴里的话也说得挑逗：“其实眼睛不疼，但是…”说着，松开手后又站起来些，顺便调转了方向，将只套了层小短裤的屁股扭向赫宰，“我里面痒。”  
赫宰愣了下。  
接着，又见东海指了指不远处正冒着水的管子，还撒娇似的说道：“既然车洗得差不多了，就把你的管子也给我用用。”  
赫宰听完这话，加上眼前的东海实在迷人，便情难自禁，手掌扣着对方的头顶，将他长长不少的头发向后一拉，而后覆在他耳蜗边低声说道：“那哥哥就在秋千上操你，没射出来前你别想回去。”  
东海求之不得，仿佛不在新买的秋千上胡闹一回就好像缺了点什么。

他们都出了汗，赫宰干脆抄起地上的管子，将水势调小些，并饶有兴味地问东海：“你热不热？”  
“嗯…”东海早就任由赫宰为所欲为，他也知道对方要做什么，干脆再将屁股撅高了些，且故作欲迎还拒的姿态，“哥哥好坏，光是操我还不够吗？”  
“不够。”  
话音未落，东海整个屁股连带着短裤都被皮管呲出的水柱打湿，原本只一层白色的薄薄布料也透出内里包裹着的蜜色臀部。于是扭过头，将散落在额前的长发撩到耳后，开口时害羞与情欲对半分：“这个好凉，我不喜欢，我喜欢哥哥的…”  
“喜欢哥哥的什么？”  
赫宰也快忍到极限，掏出完全勃起的性器，直接搁进东海被浸透的短裤臀缝间，隔着布料来回上下磨蹭，“说，到底喜欢什么？”  
“喜欢哥哥的大鸡鸡。”东海左右扭摆几下屁股，明示着要对方赶快进来，才能一解欲望之苦。  
而且为了更进一步讨赫宰欢心，东海还背过一只手，挑起湿透的短裤，并向上拧着拉扯，直到两瓣屁股完全袒露在男人眼前，又说：“我没穿内裤，哥哥想要的话可以直接进来。”  
“操，昨晚不是已经干了你半宿，看你又哭又闹的才没继续。”赫宰见东海的穴口还肿着，不由回想起前不久的情事。但此刻还是在发情期小动物的盛情邀约下，将性器推到了对方的禁地外不停摩擦，“所以没男人操你，你也要又哭又闹地求着别人玩你屁股，是不是？”  
赫宰一边说着戏谑东海的荤话，龟头也轻松破开肉穴的大门，这才算彻底完成了昨晚的那桩性事。  
东海任由赫宰大开大合地操弄着，并能在此之际闻到环抱他的赫宰身上不时散发出的些许汗味，想必也是因刚才洗车时留下些汗水在身上，却让东海比之前任何一次性事都要兴奋。  
不仅如此，东海虽是背朝赫宰，两腿屈膝撑在秋千上，却能感知到自己来回扭摆的腰肢正被男人一双强健有力的手臂环绕着。并有好几次硬生生地推着他的屁股，将他按压在性器上狠狠抽插。  
秋千都被赫宰操得直来回摇晃，东海更是嘴上求饶，实则求欢：“哥哥好用力哦…海海都要摔下去了…”  
“骚货，不这么干你，没到晚饭前又得撅着屁股求我操了。”赫宰透过宽松的短裤，一下下将肉棒塞进对方内壁的更里处，“天气暖和了，以后就让你在院子里当哥哥的小炮台，好不好？”  
听着赫宰如此色情的羞辱，东海反而兴奋得口水直流，更是点头如捣蒜：“我想一直和哥哥在一起，哥哥怎么操我都好。”  
木质的秋千随赫宰打桩的频率发出“咯吱咯吱”的声响，令东海本就模糊的视线更在来回晃悠的视野里化作如漫步云端般的迷蒙。  
古人所说的性爱如云雨，便是像此刻一般，让人仿若坠进了情欲的通感之中。  
除了目之所及的迷离，鼻息间又溢满赫宰带着几分沐浴液香气的汗水味，还有被彻底撑开的下身，包裹着来回进出的火热。  
东海正陶醉着，又被赫宰扯住长发，硬要他回头与之接吻。  
就这样，东海唇齿间的每一丝缝隙都被赫宰用嘴包裹着舔舐，并还时不时松开些，骂他“荡妇”抑或是“母狗”。可每当东海要张嘴说什么，又被赫宰含住嘴唇，再拿舌头推开他的齿贝，朝里面蛮横地送去自己的唾液。  
其实赫宰说得没错，东海也根本不在乎那些羞辱人的称谓。反正他喜欢赫宰喜欢得要命，所以每逢激烈的性爱时，他就是赫宰的小母狗。  
东海甚至不愿意在这当口做人，只想爱得痛痛快快。

不过考虑到秋千的承重问题，赫宰也怕会真的一个不小心伤到久病初愈的东海，便将小狗狗压到正清洗中的车子上，继续方才的抽插。  
只见翘着屁股的东海趴在赫宰那辆黑色轿跑的车门上，与流线型的车身相对比，仿若是从古时油画中穿越而来的漂亮男青年，蜜色的肌肉亦合着午后的日光闪闪发亮。  
东海的前胸抵在满是白色泡沫的车窗外侧，两颗立起的乳头亦来回摩擦着近乎于黑色的车膜。  
赫宰则一手掐着他的屁股，另一手从喉结游走到软乎乎的胸部，再上下抚弄如性感沙漏般的腰胯线条。东海浑身的每一处细节他都爱不释手，身下打桩的动作更是一刻不停。  
“赫…唔…”东海被赫宰边操干边扯住长发，硬要他仰起头，兴奋的泪水亦在此刻倾泻如雨，“坏哥哥…”  
“坏哥哥？”赫宰笑了声，咬住东海的耳垂，惩罚似的骂道，“骚屁股里面的淫水都快把哥哥的鸡巴泡软了，咱们谁更坏啊？”  
东海还是用他一贯的‘辞令’回应：“是你把我带坏的，都怪你…”  
这样的抱怨，由东海说出口便是满满的娇憨。  
赫宰直接扣住东海晃着吃他性器的两瓣肉臀，操弄的力度一下比一下粗暴，并从穴口的缝隙间挤出不少黏腻的体液来，尽数淋在他挺动的柱身上。  
与此之际，东海的叫床声也成了带着哭腔的哼唧，显然是快绷不住泄身了。  
“哥哥，我要是射在了你的车子上，你会不会怪我？”  
赫宰没回答他，反还帮东海贴心地对准车门撸了半晌，直到对方肿胀的龟头射出汩汩浓稠的白浊，才笑道：“我的宝贝海海怎么舒服怎么来。”  
随后，赫宰见东海的意识都伴随着射精的发力开始模糊了，便不再折磨，也担心他会因太多次内射而不舒服，就拔出身下的性器，改换在东海的臀缝间磨蹭。  
“乖狗狗，这次就射在外面好不好？”  
东海听后，精神稍微恢复了些，旋即回过身，跪在赫宰的脚边，抬起头来，撒娇道：“可是我口渴…”  
接着，打开嘴唇含住男人的肉棒，上面不仅黏满了赫宰的体液，还有他自己的前列腺液，各种味道杂糅在一起，反倒更加刺激着东海的官能。  
赫宰挺了挺腰，就在对方的舌尖正来回捻压着马眼的同时尽数射了出来。  
东海圆满完成‘吃肉’的任务，便餍足地贴着车门倒向身下的草地，并在日光的照耀中阖上眼。知道赫宰在打量他，还不忘张开溢满精液的嘴巴，任由几股白浊顺着唇角滑下脸颊，甚至钻进耳蜗。

这时候，两人相对着喘息，唯有BADA的犬吠还洪亮地响彻在院落。  
东海笑了声：“我家的小乖乖又以为你在欺负我了。”  
殊不知，不懂人事的BADA真的认为东海是被赫宰“暴打”了一顿。就像它曾经在木浦的老家那会儿，也被一只可恶的美国斗牛犬凶过。  
呜呜，我可怜的主人，你才是真的正主随狗。

赫宰见东海一直仰躺在草坪上，便跟着坐下，并将小老虎脸上的‘泥泞’抹开。与此同时，东海也摸索着钻进赫宰的怀中，与之安静地接吻。  
正吻着，赫宰心下还盘算过一会儿要不要再来一次，却听院落的大门外响起车门落锁的声响，接着放开东海，提醒道：“外面来人了。”  
东海兀自迷茫着，舔舔嘴唇上余下的唾液：“谁啊？”  
赫宰摇摇头，只将东海抱起来些：“你先回房间收拾一下，我出去看看。”  
“好~”小甜豆乖乖地听话，临走前不忘朝眼巴巴看着自己的BADA招招手，“乖乖，过来陪我。”  
BADA屁颠屁颠地跟上它心爱的主人，进屋前又冲着赫宰的方向乱吠两声，像是幼稚的挑衅一般。

赫宰无奈地笑了笑，先套上一身轻薄的T恤，再推开院落的铁门。还没向前走几步，就见迎面而来的两人又是没打一声招呼便登门拜访的申老板与圭贤。  
申老板仍旧笑得随和，且亲近地拍拍赫宰的肩膀。  
倒是站在申老板身后的圭贤一反常态，甚至没有一句简单的问好，而是在赫宰看向他时垂下眼睛，并不与之对视。  
赫宰察觉到后亦没多说什么，先迎着申老板进家门，接着不动声色地握住圭贤的手腕，片刻后再松开。


End file.
